


Энди

by Eliskander



Category: Bravo Two Zero (1999)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: сержант Энди в иракском плену





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Sean Bean 2017  
> Бета: ginnan

Пару сотен лет назад умирать за королеву и страну считалось честью, теперь это стало работой. Энди смотрел на таракана, ползущего по полу камеры. У того, вероятно, были свои планы, тараканьи важные дела, а какой-нибудь охранник, не заметив, наступит на него и раздавит.

– Мы похожи, приятель. У нас нет шансов выбраться…

Сам Энди встать уже не мог – от голода не держали ноги, так что он просто смотрел, как таракан упрямо полз вдоль стены, ища выход. Маленькую трещину, в которую можно протиснуться и убежать на свободу. Энди криво усмехнулся, губы саднило – они потрескались от жажды и покрылись коркой запекшейся крови. 

– Не получится. Здесь полный гарнизон. Полный ублюдков ебаный гарнизон. Против нас с тобой. Прикинь, какие наши шансы. 

Воспаленными, слезящимися глазами он следил за тараканом, который как раз наткнулся на запекшееся пятно крови. Вчера в том углу надзиратель бил Энди ногами, от злости или просто от скуки. Энди не знал, ему не говорили. Действительно, какая надобность говорить _таракану_ , что происходит. Он ведь может сутками ползать в собственном дерьме, это так весело. Он даже жрать дерьмо будет, если скажут. Потому что жить еще хочется. 

Обойдя пятно крови, таракан вернулся к стене.

– А ты упрямый сукин сын, да? В Йоркшире тебе бы проставили за побег из иракского плена. Хочешь пинту? 

Язык Энди распух от жажды, при мыслях о прохладной пинте он с трудом сглотнул. 

– Но сейчас уже легче, знаешь? Легче да. Зуб не болит. Его вырвали. Я не помню… когда. Или выбили. Который сегодня день? Весна? Там снаружи лето? Но сейчас легче, да. 

Серая паутина облепила угол. И таракан остановился, шевеля усиками. 

– Не суйся туда, братишка, не суйся. Там эта сволочь сидит, ждет, мразь, пока ты расслабишься. Говорит тебе «расслабься, сука». Всегда твердит одно и то же перед тем, как трахнуть. Ты знаешь, что мои парни говорят? Хорошо, говорят, что залететь мы не можем. 

Энди хрипло смеялся. Практически неслышно, шепотом – горло ныло и каждый звук давался с трудом. Вчера чертов охранник долбился членом в глотку, схватив за волосы на затылке, честно обещая на ломаном английском, что отрежет яйца, если Энди сомкнет челюсти. Энди давно уже не блевал до желчи после таких "свиданий", предпочитая отодвинуть всю эту хуйню с чувством вины, страхом и нервной дрожью от каждого шага охраны подальше - так далеко, как только мог. Надо было выжить. Назло этим сукам, назло всем, кто жизнерадостно ссал после быстрого траха прямо тут на него в камере. 

Таракан паутину обошел и нашел щель, в которой исчез.  
Больной от постоянной температуры мозг Энди твердил что-то про солидарность всех узников. 

– Передавай приветы моим ребятам. Скажи им, я скоро выйду из одиночки. Все мы выйдем отсюда. Так и скажи. 

Энди невыносимо хотелось спать, но он все еще силился смотреть на маленькую трещину в стене напротив. Там жила свобода. 

Он пробормотал, засыпая: 

– Ты только не оглядывайся, хорошо? Никогда не оглядывайся, уходя.


End file.
